Chasing Secrets
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: A thunderstorm forces two people to be in the small greenhouse to wait out the storm. Secrets are revealed as they wait. Slightly AU, rated M for language. Written for the Secrets Challenge at Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenge Forum DM/AG, complete. Draco Malfoy/Astoria Greengrass.


Written for the Secrets challenge at the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenge Forum.

Quotes I used:

6) I'm scared to death that you wouldn't like me if you really knew me.

12) I'm afraid to fall in love with people that can never love me back because of my parents.

23) I wish I could be five years old again and be completely oblivious to all the bad things in the world.

30) I love you and I'll wait forever if it means that one day you'll love me too.

Disclaimer, I do not own the characters, just the idea.

Author's note: AU seeing how there were no females on the Quidditch team for Slytherins. For those who are waiting on an update for my Whispered Kisses story, I will update this up coming week. I just have so much going on right now.

* * *

Astoria threw her dirty, wet Quidditch clothes to the left of the shower. She then turned on the hot water and stepped in soaking in all the warmth.

"What in the bloody hell did I do to Draco Malfoy to make him push me off my broom like that?" She muttered to herself furious of the morning's event.

"Excuse me," A slow drawn out voice interrupted Astoria's thoughts.

"Uh. I'm a little busy now." she said to the voice on the opposite side of the shower curtain.

"What was it you said about Draco Malfoy?" The jealousy came out in the voice this time making Astoria realize who it was.

"Not that it's any of your business Pansy, but I was thinking out loud.." came a cold reply.

"Well anyways, stay away from him. He is mine. I've been working on him for six years now at school, and will not have him snatched from me." Her voice was mad now.

"He obviously isn't into you if it's taking you this long." The blue eyed beauty from behind the curtain replied as she turned off her shower.

"Look, I know you're a few years younger than I am, but I can make your life a living hell." Pansy growled.

"Is that a threat?" Astoria knew this would be a hard year at Hogwarts.

"No, it's a promise." And with that Pansy walked out of the bathroom.

"Bitch," Astoria muttered under her breath as she opened the curtain.

"Hang on where are my clothes?" she said out loud. She looked around the room, but could only see a dark green towel. Yanking the towel off the bench she wrapped it around herself. She ran to the dorm and saw her trunk open and clothes missing. Astoria saw a pair of silver heels and strapped them on for Pansy had stolen the shoes she had in the bathroom too. Running to the Slytherin common room Astoria spotted Pansy near the fire place and ran to her forcing her to turn around.

"Alright witch, where are my clothes?" She demanded she didn't care that everyone in the common room was staring at her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Pansy lied.

"Right. After that little threat you made about Draco, you took off with all my clothes," Astoria said eying Draco. Draco looked from her to Pansy.

"What's all this about Pansy?" Draco demanded.

"Oh,she just said she's been trying to get with you for six years now." Astoria said holding on tight to her towel.

"Not this again Pansy. I told you, I will never go out with you. Not now, not ever." Draco was furious.

"But Drakeypoo?" Pansy pouted and looked like she was about to cry.

"And, don't ever call me that again. I never was and never will be your Drakeypoo. Where are her clothes?" Draco asked. He saw an evil glint in her eye.

"Why, look out the window. They're on the snowy white ground." Everyone in the common room rushed over to the three magic windows overlooking the school ground.

"You bitch," Astoria said running to Pansy. "What did I ever do to you?"

"You were sorted here." Was Pansy's her simple reply.

"I swear Pansy, you'll regret this." Astoria moved to slap Pansy, but before she could her towel fell down showing everyone what was underneath. She looked around the room horrorstruck. Quickly moving down to pick up her towel, Astoria moved so fast that no one could take a second look. Laughter filled the Slytherin common room as she stormed out and into the dungeons. She turned the corner and sat down on the floor not caring about anything. Placing her knees to her stomach she started to cry. She was done for she knew it. Her Hogwarts reputation was ruined. A hand touched her shoulder making her jump.

"Malfoy," she said wiping the tears away from her.

"What are you doing here?"

"You don't want help with your clothes?" He asked her sitting down next to her.

"I could have easily gotten them if I wanted to. I could have said 'accio clothes" but chose not to." They sat quietly for a moment. Draco looked at her.

"Here's a robe of mine you can borrow till we get all of your clothes out off the lawn." He handed her a dark green robe. She accepted it and put it on, letting the towel fall to the ground.

"Why are you being nice to me?" She asked him as they started walking outside.

"You are an interesting woman Astoria, but I think I can handle you," Draco smirked. He had never met a woman quite like her before.

"Can I ask you another question?" She asked. They had now come upon the entrance to the castle and walked out onto the snowy lawn. She shivered wishing she had a jacket.

"Ask away."

"Why did you push me off my broom this morning in Quidditch practice?" He looked at her and laughed.

"Still haven't figured it out yet? I thought you were a smart one." He left the question hanging.

As they were gathering up her clothes a fast storm was approaching. The last of her items were around the greenhouse. They shrank her clothes with their wands, and put them in their pockets.

"We should go back to the castle!" Draco shouted over the loud winds.

"Not until I find my emerald green sweater. It's my favorite and I'm not leaving it here to get messed up. Daddy paid a fortune for it in France!" She shouted back. Rain began to pour as lightening flew across the sky.

"Astoria! We have to get under some shelter. NOW!" Draco said grabbing her hand and clothes. They ran to the nearest Greenhouse, and broke in. They could have gone to the castle, but by now the center of the storm was over them. They moved under a table that didn't have any plants on top and huddled together.

"This is new," Astoria remarked as Draco placed his arms around her to keep her warm.

"What is?"

"You being nice. I don't suppose this is a side people are used to seeing of you," she said.

"I can be nice when I want to. I just choose not to."

"What I wouldn't give to see Pansy's face if she caught us like this." She laughed and smiled up at him. "Why are you so harsh to everyone?" She asked him.

"I'm scared to death that you wouldn't really like me if you really knew me," Draco said quietly. The storm grew louder around them. Astoria flinched. She hated storms, but felt safe in Draco's arms.

"You worry too much you know. You need to learn how to have faith in others like I do."

"Do you not like thunderstorms?" The question was so random, but Draco felt her flinch.

"No, truth is I'm terrified of them. When my sister and I were younger, we were almost struck by lightning. We were playing in the field and a storm came to us suddenly, our house elf shouted from our mansion telling us to come in right away. Lightening struck so close to Daphne. Ever since then, we both hated thunderstorms. I was afraid I would lose her," she said. "My turn. Why do you think no one would like you for who you are?"

Draco paused before thinking. He pulled up his left arm and showed her the mark. She did not back away from him. What she did was completely unexpected. She traced the mark with her finger and looked at him.

"Sweet Salazar! It's true. You got one," Astoria whispered. "But Draco, you're only in 6th year," she stated.

"I know. I didn't want to. Aunt Bella said it was a great honour. Sometimes, I wish I could be five-years-old again and completely oblivious to all the bad things in the world. They didn't start teaching me of the Dark Arts till I was six-years-old," he confessed. "You have no idea what the Dark Lord wants me to do, I'm honestly scared." She saw the fear in his eyes as he spoke. He looked away from her. Not wanting to cry in front of her. He was sick of crying. And a Malfoy never cries.

"What thing?" She asked with a scared tone in her voice, knowing he wouldn't tell.

" He made me swear not to tell anyone," Draco looked afraid. The great, Draco Malfoy was afraid. He had feelings like everyone else.

"What did you mean by you're scared that I wouldn't really like you if I knew who you really were?" She asked.

"I meant that I am a Death Eater, and I was afraid if you found out, you wouldn't like me," he said.

"So why is it that you've never had a girlfriend?" She asked. These questions were getting deep. The fact that he showed her the mark, made him even more scared.

"I'm afraid to fall in love with people that can never love me back because of my parents," he said.

"What do you mean? Your parents love you," Astoria said.

"You call this love? You call them allowing the Dark Lord to choose their only son to do his bidding? I'm being forced, Astoria. I don't want to do this. I want to play Quidditch and live a normal life. It's bad enough that Saint Potter keeps following me around. He thinks I'm up to something,"

Draco almost shouted at her. He stood up so suddenly he knocked her off balance sending her to the floor.

"I'm sorry," he said bending down to help pick her up. "I always feel like someone's watching me. Whether it is Potter, or someone else. I know he has spies. That's another reason why I can never have a girlfriend. Not till this whole thing is over. I don't want her getting hurt. If I don't do what he wants me to do, then he will hurt her," Draco confessed.

"That's a lot of stress to have on your shoulders," she said. "Can I share a secret with you since you shared yours?" She asked.

"You have secrets?" He questioned. She laughed.

"Everyone has secrets. I love you. And I'll wait forever even if it means one day you will love me back. Draco, I've always loved you. I've hidden that from you for a long time. It's a crazy school girl crush, knowing you'd never love me back. But now that you showed me your mark I have to tell you. I don't want anything happening to you." She looked as though she was about to cry.

Draco watched as the storm moved past them. Thunder rumbled in the distance, no longer threatening them. He knew her time with him was short. He had to get back to doing the Dark Lord's bidding no matter how much he hated it. He pulled her close to him and held her. How he loved having someone to hold. She sobbed into his robe. He knew she would wait for him just like he would wait for her. Once this whole thing was over, they could live their lives together. He gently cupped her face in his hand. She looked into his grey eyes. He kissed her softly on the lips. Then he kissed her again. This time deepening the kiss. When he was done they pulled apart.

"I will wait for you. Stay strong for the both of us. You will help me just by knowing you are going to wait for me. I love you Astoria, but I can't be with you right now," he whispered. She nodded in agreement. He gave her one last hug, and left her alone in the greenhouse.

Author's note: Please review


End file.
